<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁羞】啼笑皆非 by Saurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834074">【宁羞】啼笑皆非</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry'>Saurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁羞】啼笑皆非</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　01<br/>　　<br/>　　“我操这什么玩意儿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　喻文波哼着歌撞进宿舍门，看到有个黑影直挺挺躺尸一样躺在床上，吓得大骂了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我吊你妈的宁王你大晚上的在宿舍不开灯干什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁瞪着空洞的双眼，声音有气无力，带着一点忧郁：“别吵。让我这么待会儿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　但喻文波完全没理会他的忧郁气息，反手开了宿舍灯。突然打亮的灯光成功换回高振宁扬高的一声“吊你的杰克”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么回事，快说，我有五分钟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　喻文波钻进衣柜里，一阵翻动衣料的声音。埋着头懒得回头看一眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁快一米九的大个躺在宿舍床上，看着怪可怜的。一动不动，过了会儿声音虚弱地说：“被甩了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　喻文波动作停了。看了看日历，看了看表，回头看了看他。道：“太惨了宁王。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁翻身坐起来，后脑勺支棱着一撮呆毛：“你这是要干啥。”<br/>　　<br/>　　喻文波用同情的眼光看着他。然后说：“我准备。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去约会。”<br/>　　<br/>　　02<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是宁王，你说你要不问，我就不说了是不，那谁让你自己要问是吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起哥，错了错了，别别别别别，我把灯给你关上！”<br/>　　<br/>　　03<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁把喻文波从宿舍撵出去，灯还灭着，他开了桌上的台灯。<br/>　　<br/>　　圣诞前夜无事可做，他在书桌前发呆了三秒，叫了个外卖，打开了游戏客户端。<br/>　　<br/>　　好友列表里一溜的离线，搞得他更郁卒了。选位置选AD的那一刻都在想，希望这个辅助不要让我下单，让我多体验一下双人路的乐趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　04<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮眼镜闪过一丝冷光：“小点声，我在外面都听见你说话了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我声音大吗？我声音也不大啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吵死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮没给他留面子，又道：“你还说别人恶心，我看你也挺恶心的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是，他这个真的很恶心，大过节的怎么还在游戏里装女的，还‘QAQ’，Q——A——Q……搞得跟真的一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮走过去一看，高振宁的卢锡安旁边跟着一个挂件猫。聊天对话框里打野正在狂PIN辅助，辅助反PIN卢锡安，打了个QAQ。<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮看了两秒，指了指高振宁刚发的一个波浪线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这还不恶心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你那个猫还加你好友了啊，第二春不考虑一下？”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁扫了一眼那个“我要变成猪了”的ID：“你说啥呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这能是女的？”</p><p>　　05<br/>　　　　<br/>　　他排了十分钟没进游戏，无聊地开始刷朋友圈，一刷新都是一溜的过节图片。高振宁愤愤把手机撂下，大声叹了一口气：“我太难了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他搜了一下韩服王者的列表，发现那个变成猪正在游戏中，心思一转，决定OB一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　点开发现这位猫咪辅助正在上路玩着天使越着二塔疯狂上头，死了之后聊天对话框开始跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　韩语，他没看懂。<br/>　　<br/>　　复制下来往翻译器里一黏，才发现这人在问队友为什么不来帮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你但凡往这边放一个中了的技能，现在对面就全都死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“实在理解不了的话，建议还是不要打游戏了，不如圣诞节许愿‘希望我游戏能不要这么坑’吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　嘴还有点毒，手还有点快。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁被逗乐了，退出ob同意了好友请求。<br/>　　<br/>　　06<br/>　　<br/>　　果然很快“我要变成猪了”给他发了个双排邀请，他点进去，又果断首选了AD。<br/>　　<br/>　　对方乖巧地选了辅助，在队伍聊天框里发：OvO。<br/>　　<br/>　　绝对不是女的。高振宁在心里哔哔。<br/>　　<br/>　　但又不能确定，你看骂人都不说脏字，万一是个知性美女呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　07<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这怎么还双排上了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁打哈哈不回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“宁王终于男女通吃了是不是。我离你远点。”高天亮损他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么知道不是女的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮：？<br/>　　<br/>　　“她说她是……咳咳。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮：？？<br/>　　<br/>　　“乌克兰美女。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮：……<br/>　　<br/>　　他做了个反胃的动作，道：“爷吐了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　08<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁洗了头，刮了胡子，翻出了心爱的未来之翼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这是出去约会啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别瞎说，我去见网友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嚯，那还是网恋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　一阵可疑的沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮很警觉：“不会是你那个乌克兰美女吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁：“哎你能不能不提那个了，人估计就开个玩笑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　喻文波：“那你不还是信了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁打开宿舍门：“我走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮：“你小心点，别给爷整个男的回来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁心有点虚：“不能吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　喻文波一阵犬笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　09<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁在面基结束的当晚受到了寝室的灵魂拷问。</p><p>　　高天亮：“怎么回来住了宁王你是不是不行啊？”</p><p>　　高振宁：“高天亮你有本事再说一遍。”</p><p>　　高天亮：“对不起哥。”</p><p>　　喻文波：“到底怎么样啊漂不漂亮，胸大吗？是乌克兰美女吗？”</p><p>　　高振宁：“...是个男的。”</p><p>　　10<br/>　　<br/>　　一片死寂。</p><p>　　高天亮：“吊啊。”</p><p>　　喻文波：“wdnmd。”</p><p>　　高振宁：“屁股好像挺翘的。”</p><p>　　又一片死寂。</p><p>　　喻文波：“诶呦喂----”</p><p>　　高天亮：“你还是说说别的吧。再说爷真吐了。”</p><p>　　高振宁：“我跟你讲，那男的就离谱。”</p><p>　　高天亮：“？”</p><p>　　高振宁：“他拿着瓶水拧不开看着我，他妈的搞得跟真的一样。”</p><p>　　喻文波很警觉：“那你拧了吗？”</p><p>　　高振宁：“...拧了。”</p><p>　　喻文波：“那你说nm呢。”</p><p>　　高振宁试图挣扎：“不是，那他手受过伤，我能就看着他跟那个瓶子较劲吗。”</p><p>　　高天亮：“兄弟。”</p><p>　　高振宁：“？”</p><p>　　高天亮：“你完了。”</p><p>　　沉默。沉默是今晚的宿舍。</p><p>　　高振宁弱声：“这就完了啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　高天亮：“完了，建议送医院。”<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁躺在床上，半晌把被子往脸上一蒙。<br/>　　<br/>　　他喃喃：“说实话，我也觉得我完了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>